1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate in general to a symmetric diffusion film and flat panel display applied with the same, and more particularly to a wide viewing angle flat panel display applied with the symmetric diffusion film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel display, electronic visual display, video display that uses the light modulating properties of liquid crystals (LCs). LCDs have displaced cathode ray tube (CRT) displays in most applications since they are more compact, lightweight, portable, less expensive, more reliable, and easier on the eyes. Today, LCDs are most commonly used displays and are available in a wide range of shapes, sizes, levels of quality and models, and are used in a wide range of applications, including computer monitors, television, instrument panels, aircraft cockpit displays, signage, etc.
Currently, there are several known modes of LCD in the market, such as fringe field switching (FFS) mode, vertical alignment (VA) mode, twisted nematic (TN) mode and optically compensated bend (OCB) mode. FFS mode of LCD is known for wide viewing angle, high cost, low yield, and low transmittance. Conventional VA mode of LCD requires expensive optimal compensator, which increases the cost. Also, the viewing angle performance of VA mode LCD is not quite good, and the VA mode LCD displays white wash-out image viewed at some angles. TN mode of LCD has simple structure but bad viewing angle performance. OCB mode of LCD has very fast response time; however, optimal compensator is required and the production cost is high. No matter what kind of LCD mode is adopted, the consumers always pursuit the ideal image with great quality displayed on the low-cost LCD, such as wide viewing angle, small gray scale inversion, small color change and small hue shift of the image displayed thereon.